


Day 24: Inspired by a Song

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sub Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal wants Will to very briefly lead for a bit in the bedroom.Inspired by Depeche Mode's Behind the Wheel.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Day 24: Inspired by a Song

Will and Hannibal were lying in bed after a long day of hunting preparation. Will was at Hannibal’s side with his head resting on his husband’s chest. Hannibal held one hand to Will’s arm that was wrapped around him and ruffled Will’s dark curls with the other. Over time Will became less and less apprehensive when preparing for the hunt. He was also becoming less apprehensive about the hunt itself. Most all of their kills were people that Will felt were undeserving of the air that they breathed. The woman that they had watched today was a child abuser. This creature was fortunate enough to have two lovely and healthy children and she was breaking them down more and more each day.   
Will couldn’t get the image out of his mind. The little boy lifted his green tee-shirt in the back to scratch it and there were rows of bright purple and yellow bruises across his body. They left their cart and followed the mother and her two kids home. After more research Will found out that she was, in fact, the reason for the bruises. They had a kind-hearted Aunt that would take custody once the mother was put out.   
“Are you thinking about the boy’s bruised back again, Will?” Hannibal asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
“Yes,” Will replied. “How does someone do that?”  
“I don’t know, darling. I can’t imagine striking a child,” Hannibal says and strokes Will’s arm softly trying to calm him. “Perhaps we can leave the activities of the day behind for a while and enjoy the fact that we’re alive and well and able to make a difference for those two beautiful children.”  
Will turns and climbs on top of Hannibal, straddling his stomach. he rubs his hands in circles over his chest, tugging slightly at the soft grey hair that catches on his fingertips.   
“You’re right, let’s just have some time together, Sir,” Will says with a smile. He lifts his hands to scratch gently across Hannibal’s sides and upper stomach. His hands skate across the warm skin and up to move against his nipples. He pinches them tenderly and leans down to kiss Hannibal. “What can I do for you, Sir?”  
Hannibal moves his eyes across Will’s face taking in the curl at his lips, the dark facial hair filling out and spreading across his baby face and the ocean blue eyes that reached for Hannibal’s dark eyes. Hannibal moved his hands to cup the tops of Will’s thighs.   
“You know my dear boy, it has been quite some time since I have felt you inside of me. Just topping me in the sexual sense does nothing to our dynamic of sub and Dom, do you feel that way too?” Hannibal questioned and watched Will’s face while he took the words in and considered them.  
“You mean me fucking you doesn’t mean that you’re any less in charge?” Will asked cocking his head to the side and wiggling against Hannibal’s body.   
“Something like that,” Hannibal responded with a smile and reached to pull Will to him. He tucked a finger into Will’s collar pulling it to restrict his breathing even more. “You’ve given yourself to me in the most permanent of ways. A night on top or even a night holding the whip is nothing in the scheme of things, dear boy,”  
Will kisses into Hannibal’s mouth and feels his husband giving in and becoming pliant in his embrace. Will frames his face with hair, elbows, and chest, pinning Hannibal beneath him.   
“Tonight, you’re dear boy, and I am Sir,” Will whispers and nips at Hannibal’s lip. The sensation causes Hannibal to purr and tilt his head, baring his throat. Will trails his teeth over the sensitive skin and nips a few times and places a sucking bite to the crook of his neck. He brings his hands up to circle and close them around Hannibal’s throat. Hannibal’s dark eyes move around to lock with his. His thumb scoots across his skin to find his pulse point and he holds it there and gazes into his husband’s eyes.   
Will smirks and scoots his body back. “Take my cock out,” He orders Hannibal. Hannibal reaches and unzipped his pants and frees Will’s cock from its confines letting it thud against his face. Will takes it in his hand and taps it on Hannibal’s face. He brushes the smooth tip against the friction of Hannibal’s stubble and rested it against his wet lips. Hannibal looks up at him hungry and lustful. His eyes cross trying to see how Will looks over his face in such a way.  
“Open,” Will says and Hannibal obeys immediately. Will pushes the head in and strokes the shaft feeding a little bit of himself to Hannibal at a time. Hannibal moans and happily sucks in whatever Will offers him Will reaches his thumbs down and massages at Hannibal’s outer lips and around to rub on the head of his hard cock.   
“Are you ready for Daddy to fuck your face?” Will asks in a growl. Hannibal whines in a tone that Will has never heard from his before. “Hmm, what was that boy?”  
“Please, Daddy,” Hannibal pushes out of his mouth in his impossibly thick and sexy accent. Will finds it impossible to resist so he wastes no time thrusting into Hannibal’s lips and over his tongue, deep into his throat. Will had no idea that taking the wheel like this would render Hannibal so helpless in such a short amount of time. He was slowly bucking his hips, rutting into the air and making love to Will’s erection as much as he could with the brutal pumps that Will was using to force it in and out of his hot mouth.  
Hannibal makes a lewd popping sound when Will pulls his hard cock from his lips. Will moves back and stands over Hannibal at the side of the bed. He strokes his cock and looks down at his Daddy Dom with a lecherous stare. He thinks of how wild Hannibal can get with him and how he never hesitates to push Will and take from him as he pleases.  
“What will you do for me?” Will asks in a deep tone and licks his lips.  
“Whatever you want,” Hannibal answers and pushes his hips up and ruts slowly into the air staring at Will’s gaze.   
“Get on your hands and knees for me,” Will orders and Hannibal hops to move into the position Will demanded of him. “Show me where you want me,”  
Hannibal reaches back and spreads his cheeks. Will presses the tip of his cock to the down soft brown hairs there and presses it hard against Hannibal’s entrance. “Here, my filthy boy?”  
Hannibal purrs and struggles to lift his hips higher.  
He looks back over his shoulder and pleads with wide eyes “Please, Daddy,”  
Will laughs and presses the head in. “If you insist,” He gives no mercy to Hannibal when he slammed himself inside. It's been quite some time since Hannibal had Will fucking him, but Will plowed in as if it was something he was prepared for. Hannibal dared not complain, even as Will’s cock stings while it opens him more than expected. He snaps his hips back and holds the head in place letting the muscles massage it while he strokes the shaft looking at Hannibal bent over for him.   
“Oh Hannibal, you don’t want me to come inside of you. You want it on your tongue, don’t you?” Will asks smiling and Hannibal rolls his shoulders up and goosebumps form on his skin. “Isn’t that right?” Will says and he takes a fistful of ashen grey hair to tilt his head to the side.  
“Yes, Will, very much, yes,” Hannibal pants.   
“Well turn yourself over and kneel at the side of the bed,” Will orders and points at the bedside rug. Hannibal climbs up and then down to his knees to look up at Will. “That’s better,”  
Will praises him and pats his head.  
“Now, open your come hole,”  
Hannibal allows his mouth to drop open and his tongue inches out. His eyes close and Will speaks up “Oh no, open your eyes, Hannibal,”  
Hannibal opens his amber eyes and looks to Will’s face. Will grunts hard and spurts a hot rope of come out and onto Hannibal’s waiting tongue. He opens his mouth wider and works to catch it all as Will sprays it into his mouth. He holds it and lets the entire load settle on his tongue.  
“Wow, you are a good come eater,” Will says with a laugh. “Swallow, all of it,”  
Hannibal pushes the load back with his tongue and swallows Will’s essence down and moans deeply.   
“Very good, do you want more?” Will asks and Hannibal’s eyes light up but confusion spreads over his entire face.  
“I might let you come in the morning and start your day off eating your come,” Will says with a smirk.  
“No,” Hannibal growls.  
“No?” Will asks furrowing his eyebrows.  
“No,” Hannibal repeats himself. He climbs up and moves towards Will at the edge of the bed. He pushes him back and sits on Will’s chest. Will wiggles under him but Hannibal lifts his hips and sits down harder, settling himself on top.   
“Open your mouth, Will,” Hannibal commands and Will turns his head to the side defiantly. “Very well” is all Hannibal says and he pinches his nose hard and tightens his legs around him pushing his knees into WIll’s shoulders, pinning him in place. Will gasps and thrashes his arms and Hannibal takes his hands and squeezes into Will’s neck. Will gasps and struggles for air once his nose is freed but there isn’t enough relief with Hannibal constricting his throat with a firm grip, choking him.   
“Use your teeth and it’ll be the last thing you bite, dearest one,” Hannibal says and pokes his cock into Will’s mouth during his battle to breathe. Immediately he goes to fuck deep into his mouth. Will’s eyes water and Hannibal’s holds him by his curly dark hair and empties himself inside and lets his load slide down Will’s throat before he removes his cock.   
“That’s my boy, just a little trip up top to make Daddy’s cock throb in the worst way. You are magnificent but you’re not going to deny me,” Hannibal pants and kisses Will’s mouth and moves his tongue against his forcefully.   
“Yes, Sir,” Will says and he knows that his time behind the wheel is over, for now. He’s only on cruise control as Hannibal never truly surrenders. At least not in this way. They both know that Will has just as much right to yank the strings though, when it comes down to it. The balance is never even.Hannibal turns the light off and drags Will into his arms and lets his lips wander to kiss him goodnight on every part of his sweaty skin until they fall asleep. 


End file.
